


Only Best Friend

by faraandmera



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Apologies, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, he tries, how do write jared, how to not be a shitty friend is a class jared never took, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/faraandmera
Summary: They are far past the argument. Far past lies and pretending to be people they aren’t. Yet, that sticks in his mind. As if taunting him with the fact that his jokes are being taken seriously. With the fact he’s never apologized or tried to convince Evan that he wasn’t only his friend because of his parents.





	Only Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Writen for a request.
> 
> how do write jared
> 
> tumblr version: http://faronisisioni.tumblr.com/post/160927920253/soif-you-would-continue-your-last-one-shot
> 
> if you wanna request something send me a request there.

It’s not as if it should be a shocking realization. Part of Jared thinks, maybe, he should have figured it out a long time ago. Yet, here he is, sitting in his room with the sinking realization that Evan actually think’s he’s _serious._

_“You only hang out with me because of your car insurance.”  
_

They are far past the argument. Far past lies and pretending to be people they aren’t. Yet, that sticks in his mind. As if taunting him with the fact that his jokes are being taken seriously. With the fact he’s never _apologized_ or tried to convince Evan that he wasn’t _only_  his friend because of his parents.

He needs to talk to Evan.

“Jared?” Evan does nothing to hide his surprise, when he opens the door to Jared standing there. Jared holds back a comment- a joke about Evan actually opening the door without checking who it was six times first- and nods.

“Hey, can I talk to you?” Jared watches Evan’s face twist as he nods, confused and maybe anxious about the unspecific nature of the request. “I’m going to try and not be an ass so just hear me out.”

“Oh… okay?”

“You know how you’re my family friend?”

“Yes….”

“You really think I’m serious about all that shit don’t you?”

“What?” Evan frowns and Jared sighs. “Serious about what? Being my fr- family friend?”

“No the car insurance shit.”

“I mean- are- you are?”

“No- listen- don’t be so stupid.”

“Stupid,” Evan repeats, pursing his lips. “Is this your way of saying ‘ _hey Evan I’m an adult who can pay for my own car insurance now and doesn’t need to be your friend,_ ’ or something?”

“Holy shit, that’s not even true. I’m a student. I can’t afford to pay my own car insurance yet.”

“Oh, right, so…. you want to remind me of that. Okay. I got it. You don’t have to remind me that you only talk to me-”

“Would you stop that?!” Jared sighs, exasperated, and Evan flinches. “That’s not what I’m saying. I can’t believe- damn it. I came here to fucking apologize so can you stop jumping to conclusions for once?”

“Apologize?”

“Clearly you take my jokes too seriously so- like- I’m sorry okay? I haven’t been the best family friend.” Jared frowns, cursing himself for inserting the word ‘family’ there out of habit.

“Oh….” Evan mumbles something unclear, before nodding. “I mean…. okay?”

“Okay?”

“Yeah. Okay.” Evan nods. “But- I mean- isn’t that usually how _family_  friends are?”

“You’re not getting it!”

“What am I not getting?! You haven’t said anything to make me get it!”

“You’re my best friend I’m trying to say sorry for making you think I only hang out with you because of my mom! So can you stop making me feel guilty?”

“Guilt- wait, what?!”

“What are you so surprised about?”

“I’m your…. best friend?”

“Oh my god you seriously didn’t know that.” Jared sighs. “I’m sorry, okay? I’m a horrible friend. I was just _joking,_  I didn’t realize you actually believed me.”

“You weren’t joking.”

“Yes I was.”

“No! You constantly acted like it was an inconvenience to hang out with me! I don’t like them but I can handle the family friend jokes- I mean, mostly- so just- If you’re going to apologize do it for that, not the jokes!” Evan seemed almost as shocked with his own outburst as Jared is. Slowly, processing it, Jared nods.

“Okay.”

“Sorry I-”

“No.” Jared shakes his head, takes in a deep breath, and makes sure to look directly at Evan. “I’m sorry for making you think I don’t want to be around you. You’re my only best friend, I… _like_  hanging out with you. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Are we… okay?”

“O-oh. Yeah.” Evan nods. “Um… want… pizza?”

“Sure.”

Jared probably should have realized what he was doing sooner, he re-realizes as he and Evan finally leave the houses entrance. Jared sighs to himself. He has a lot to make up for.

“I can’t believe you actually yelled at me. For a second time.”

“I’m yelling at you all the time, mentally.”

“Wow Evan, harsh.”

“I’m… joking.”

“So am I dude.”

“Okay.


End file.
